Burn
by LenaCalibrator
Summary: Ellos no llegaran a saber lo que dije; las palabras de anhelo que dije, las palabras de amor que juré, las palabras de dolor que susurré y lloré, el dolor que dejé salir y las palabras que salían de mi con tanta amargura, acompañadas de lágrimas e hipidos.


**Solo puedo decir que Hamilton está consumiendo mi vida. (Culpo a Nannu si es que llega a leer esto)  
** **Me encanto tanto esta canción, me hizo llorar cuando la escuche la cancion se llama "Burn" y la ame, que solo pude escribir sobre ella y así es como termine escribiendo esto. Y pues nada como siempre gracias a mi beta por hacerse cargo de mi dislexia.  
**

* * *

 _Guardé cada carta que me escribiste desde que las leí._

Cada carta, cada postal todas y cada una de ellas las atesoraba y guardaba con mi alma.

Y aunque nos mandábamos mensajes por celular, nos llamábamos, aunque esas llegaran cuando tú ya estabas a mi lado, eran especiales. Únicas, llegadas de lugares inmemoriales, papel inolvidable con tu inigualable caligrafía. Comenzó como una idea ante tus viajes en los partidos de la selección, en donde nos separaban miles de kilómetros.

Ante la necesidad del amor y sentir la calidez que nos faltaba.

Fuiste renuente al principio porque no sabías que escribir, solo ponías tu nombre y a donde iban, pero aun así para mi eran especiales con el tiempo, aprendiste a soltar cada vez más palabras y párrafos.

Ante esas cartas que llegaban a casa, a nuestra casa.

Remitente: Kageyama Tobio  
Destinatario: Hinata Shouyo

Eras mío Tobio.  
 _Supe que eras mío_  
 _dijiste que eras mío_  
 _pensé que eras mío_

Y yo era tuyo.

Años de esfuerzo, de peleas, de reconciliaciones que superamos, barreras que afrontamos juntos porque nos amábamos y teníamos la certeza de que ni una vida adulta, ni el tiempo, ni los kilómetros nos separarían, no nos romperían, no tan fácil.

No, nos corromperían.

 _¿Sabes lo que dijo Kenma cuando vio tu primera carta llegar?_  
 _Dijo: Ten cuidado con esa, él hará lo que sea para sobrevivir._

No le tome importancia.

Puesto que las palabras que me susurrabas al oído están en mí, los besos, las caricias, las risas, están incrustadas hasta mis huesos y no puedo arrancármelas.

 _Tú y tus palabras inundaron mis sentidos, tus frases me dejaron indefenso. Me construiste palacios de párrafos, construiste catedrales._

Oraciones en las que yo era el soporte para ganar otro set. En donde la cama estaba vacía sin mí en aquel lugar tan lejano, donde contabas el tiempo para verme, abrazarme y hacerme el amor.

Y duele, tanto que me asfixia.  
Tanto que me quita el aliento y solo mis ojos se tiñen de lágrimas.

 _Estoy releyendo las cartas que me escribiste, buscando y rebuscando por respuestas._

Pequeña, por muy pequeña que sea.

 _En cada línea, por algún tipo de señal._

Aun si esta en clave morse.

 _Y cuando eras mío._

Cuando...

 _El mundo pareció arder._

Arrasando todo a su paso, quemando todo a su paso sin misericordia.

 _Ardiendo._

Y dolía, ardía como el infierno.

 _Publicaste las cartas, los mensajes que ella te escribió._

Donde tus palabras se dirigían a ella. Y no a mí.

 _Le dijiste al mundo entero como me mentiste._

Aun cuando peleaste con el mundo al decir que tenías una relación con un chico; cuando dijiste que no me cambiarías por nadie, ni por una mujer, como muchos te aconsejaron, porque yo era todo lo que necesitabas.

Solías decir que era tu sol.

Que así eras, muchos te apoyaron, otros te rebajaron, pero no te importó porque decías que eras mío.

 _Cómo metiste a esa mujer a nuestra cama._

Dijiste que comenzó con una noche de tragos, ella se escurrió como agua ante ti. Dijiste que te sentías arrepentido, te sentías como una terrible persona, pero que caíste nuevamente, sucumbiste ante la soledad de los viajes.

Después de unos encuentros más te sentiste mal y no lo entiendo.

Le dijiste que no podría ser más porque me amabas.

Que ironía.

Pero si me amaras no lo hubieras hecho de nuevo, habrías ahorrado tus ganas para cuando me vieras, me hubieras llamado, pero no lo hiciste.

Que te amenazó cuando se lo dijiste.

 _Por limpiar tu nombre,_ Tobio Kageyama.

 _Has arruinado nuestras vidas._

Nos has arruinado, a mi corazón, me has herido.

 _¿Sabes lo que Kuroo dijo cuando vio en las noticias lo que habías hecho?_  
 _Dijo: Te has casado con un Ícaro, ha volado cerca del sol._

Se supone que yo era tu luz, tu sol.

Se supone que yo era todo para ti.

 _Tú y tus palabras, obsesionado con mantener una buena imagen,_ _como buen jugador de la selección, como buen hombre,_ fuera del escenario del que eres el actor principal.

Solo me hacen reír y querer vomitar.

 _Tus frases casi sin sentido._

Aquellas que has dicho al mundo, a la televisión, a nuestros amigos.

Que me has dicho y solo me dañan más.

Disculpas escritas en cartas y mensajes.

 _Y estas paranoico en cada párrafo, de cómo te perciben los demás._

 _A ti, a ti, a ti._

De la culpa que dices que te consume.

 _Me estoy borrando de la narrativa._

Me estoy alejando de tu vida, borrándote de mi vida, arrancándote aun si es necesario de ella, incluso arrancándome los huesos si siento un dolor insoportable, solo quiero borrarte, como si apretara un botón.

 _Dejaré que los periodistas,_ aquellos que solo quieren ranking en sus programas _se pregunten como yo Hinata Shouyo reaccionó cuando le rompiste el corazón._

Dejaré que sacien su morbo especulando porque el dolor es tal que no tengo palabras para defenderme.

 _Has destrozado todo._

Lo que éramos, lo que conseguimos atreves de los años, de los errores que aprendimos en la adolescencia, de los sueños cumplidos y los que faltaban por cumplir, de las promesas que fueron y ya no serán, de las pequeñas costumbres, los sentimientos.

 _Y yo lo estoy viendo arder._

Todo está ardiendo, todo está desapareciendo para mí, todo me fue arrebatado.

 _El mundo no tiene derecho a mi corazón;_ el que destrozaste.

 _El mundo no tiene derecho a nuestra cama;_ en donde susurraste palabras dulces de amor, en donde hicimos el amor, en el que lloré los sentimientos amargos.

 _Ellos no llegaran a saber lo que dije;_ las palabras de anhelo que dije, las palabras de amor que juré, las palabras de dolor que susurré y lloré, el dolor que dejé salir y las palabras que salían de mi con tanta amargura, acompañadas de lágrimas e hipidos.

Y me pregunto por qué, ¿Por qué me hiciste esto? ¡A mí! A quien amabas.

 _Estoy quemando las memorias,_ borrando las memorias

 _Quemando las cartas que pudieron haberte redimido,_ quemando las fotos, los recuerdos, los regalos.

 _Has perdido todo derecho a mi corazón, has perdido tu derecho a tu lugar en nuestra cama_.

A mí.

Me has perdido a mí.

 _En lugar de eso duerme_ en otra cama, con la soledad, con el peso de haber destruido todo.

 _Con solo los recuerdos._

 _De cuando eras mío._

 _Espero que tú ardas;_ en dolor.

En soledad.

Que ardas en culpa.


End file.
